During autumn in many communities, homeowners must haul fallen leaves to the street curb in order that the local municipality may collect the leaves. For homeowners with large property and/or a great number of deciduous trees on the property (and correspondingly a great number of fallen leaves), this can be a time-consuming and burdensome task.
One known solution to ease this burden is to use a pickup cloth or bag. As such, the leaves are either raked onto the pickup cloth or into the bag, and then the cloth/bag is hauled to the street curb where it is emptied. Pickup cloths, however, are not ordinarily designed to close in a fashion that prevents leaves from falling out during the closing up of the pickup cloth or the subsequent transportation of the pickup cloth to the street curb. Also, pickup clothes are not ordinarily resistant to wind. Consequently, gusts of winds can prevent the person performing the raking from successfully positioning the pickup cloth flat on the ground in the first place.
The difficulties with using garbage bags to haul fallen leaves are different, but equally frustrating. In particular, it is time-consuming and burdensome to rake a great number of leaves into the small opening of a garbage bag. Also, garbage bags are susceptible to tears, which in some circumstances may allow leaves, previously placed in the bag, to escape the confines of the bag, thereby causing the person performing the raking to have to redo some work.